


ART - Play the Flickering Flame

by jazzy2may



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: Another contribution to my absolute favorite and fun series! The Fray Will Well Become Me Written by mugwort_and_myrrhthis art for Book 3 Play the Flickering FlameViking Mysticism, Urban Fantasy, and Magic. A new twist in an AU universe. With an Immortal Sorcerer for a father, Steve is tiny sickly but determined to live, and learn the limits to his magic.





	1. Cover 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugwort_and_myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugwort_and_myrrh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Play the Flickering Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129958) by [mugwort_and_myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugwort_and_myrrh/pseuds/mugwort_and_myrrh). 



This is Cover one

 


	2. Cover 2 Green Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green Flame of Ambition and of Magic!

Cover 2 and Cover 3 are the same as cover 1 however they have some minor and major differences.

 

I think the differences will be noticed fairely quickly, namely a word missing here and there. ;D LOL

Cover 2A

 

Cover 2B


	3. Cover 3 Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cool and colorful shadows of father and son meeting in the veil

This is the Final Cover for the moment. I like it best. However, I noticed as I was finishing it up I was missing the words again! Still, I like it.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
